The Angel of Death
by Rogue Trooper
Summary: The newest Maximal in the ranks has a short fuse, a dubious past and a death wish. (My first BW fanfic. I like feedback, good or bad! Please READ and REVIEW!)


She looked into the pond, it's surface unrippled and reflective, the full moon behind her adding an eerie, soft light. She did not recognize the face at first and it took a moment to realize the it was her own reflection that stared back in uneasy confusion. She shook her head and gave a disgusted snort.  
  
"The Seal was broken- and lo they saw a pale horse approach.. and her name was Death.." she said to the reflection in the pond. "Someone has a sick sense of humour.." she shook herself and turned back to her blaze orange stasis pod, it's onboard computer sparking and smoking, damaged in the crash that had brought her to terra firma. The pod had created a third of a mile furrow in the earth from the landing. The last thing she remember was being deactivated, staring into Rodimus Prime's guilt-ridden face.   
  
The pod's computer still rambled gibberish about faulty behavioural programming or some such nonsense, and her delicate ears flattened.  
  
"Oh for Primus' sake!" and she struck out at the module with a forefoot, silencing the irritating prattle. "Shut up." The computer let out one last pathetic little burble and ceased functioning. She smiled in satisfaction. The prairie wind whipped her white mane and tail like white fire and she put her nose to the breeze. It's good to be free.. But what now? The smell of musky, predatory fur broke her from her revery and the sound of something approaching caused her to tense.  
  
"Over here! I found it!" the voice was youthful and exuberant as were the green eyes that locked on to her as the cheetah looked down at her from the rise. Her ear flattened and her powerful dapple hindquarters bunched as her lips pulled over her big, flat grazer's teeth. She snorted threateningly and tossed her head. Beside the cat, a massive rhino slid to a halt in a spray of earth and dust. He smiled down at her.  
  
She snorted threateningly, her blue eyes flashing. Her white tail lashed her dark, dapple grey flanks irritably and she glowered back fearlessly, ready to attack. Rhinox's smile faltered somewhat. Normally, newly converted protoforms were confused and uneasy, but never this confrontational. Unless.... his com sparked to life.  
  
"Rhinox?"  
  
"Go ahead, Optimus."  
  
"The Preds got the pod in the eastern quadrant. What's your status?" The com couldn't hide the anger and disappointment in Primal's voice. The new Maximal's head came up at the word 'Optimus' and her aggressive posturing calmed somewhat.   
  
"We found the pod," Rhinox replied, looking over as the small, battered vessel. "But the protoform is already activated."   
  
"Is it damaged?"  
  
"No, I'm not damaged." she spat into her com, surprising everyone. There was silence at the other end for a moment.  
  
"Then get back to the Axalon." Primal returned. Rhinox looked to the north, as did Cheetor. The Preds were showing on their sensors, closing in on the pod, and the new Maximal. The big bot looked down at her.  
  
"If we don't leave now, the Predacons will be on us in a few cycles. Will you come with us?" he asked. The dark, dapple grey horse looked at him suspiciously for a second, then approached, no longer looking as though she would attack them. Cheetor was more than a little surprised.  
  
"That was sudden.." he remarked "I thought you were going to try to tear our circuits out.." She looked down at him, her manner cool and a little arrogant.   
  
"I would have, if you were the enemy." she replied, her voice almost pleasant, but not quite.   
  
"How do you know we aren't the enemy?" the younger Maximal asked, curious. She looked down at him and gave Cheetor a very slight smile.  
  
"'Cause, the enemy doesn't offer you a choice, kid." she replied.  
  
"Cheetor, take her back to base. I'll take care of the pod." he said. The two Maximals turned and left at a run, Cheetor in the lead, the new addition to their ranks hot on his heels. Rhinox slid down the steep rise and pulled the damaged computer module from the pod and climbed back up the rise before triggering the pod's self destruct. Rampage had not been the only problem child the Axalon'd had stored in it's hold, and the strange colour of her stasis pod was a good indicator that this newest Maximal had been the other head-case they'd been carrying. The orange pod melted into a molten puddle as he placed the module in an internal storage compartment and transformed, barely managing to get out of the area before the Preds arrived.  
  
Optimus Primal sat with his arms crossed over his wide chest. The new edition to his ranks stood at military ease in front of the terminal in his quarters, while Rhinox leaned against the bulkhead to his left. She stared into the viewport behind him, her gaze unwavering. He had wondered when she would finally turn up, and he was greatly relieved that Rhinox and Cheetor had found her and not Megatron.   
  
The battered onboard computer of the pod had confirmed it. Her name had once been Renegade, and she had been responsible for almost scuttling the peace treaty that Rodimus Prime had forged with the Decepticons after the Great War more than four centuries ago. She'd been tried and convicted of terrorism and mass murder and secretly deactivated. Renegade had been put in a stasis pod marked 'Activate only in time of war'.. literally, though most historians had assumed she'd been executed shortly after trial.   
  
She had been one of the first of a new generation of Autobots, programmed to be warriors, with an emphasis on tactics and destroying the enemy, leaving little in the way of emotion. Her file said it all. Highly decorated for bravery and heroism, she'd had a spotless record until the end of the Decepticon/Autobot conflict. After that, she'd tried to fit in, but all attempts had failed, and she'd single handedly destroyed an entire Decepticon outpost, including it's 'civilian' population, claiming that they had been stockpiling weapons. There had been and investigation, but the place had been swept clean of evidence before the Autobot forces had arrived. She'd been vilified as a mass murderer, and had supposedly been executed for her crimes, for which she had been unrepentant. But now, here she was, the 'Angle of Death' as she'd been called, standing in his quarters.  
  
"Renegade, I'm giving you the chance to start over. The only ones who know about your past are standing in this room, and it will go no farther. We're at war again, and your talents can be put to use once more, but I won't abide dissension in the ranks. You're a soldier and you'll follow orders, is that clear?" He asked, his voice took on a hard edge. Renegade snapped to attention.  
  
"Yes, sir." there was no emotion in her voice.   
  
"You might want to pick a new handle, though. You're name is still pretty well known, even after four hundred year." he continued thoughtfully. "Rhinox removed the pod's computer, so even the Pred's wont know who you are, which works to our advantage." Renegade only nodded. If Megatron knew that the infamous Angel of Death was now a Maximal, he'd try to either convert her to his cause, or destroy her.  
  
"'Rough-Shod' will work." she replied emotionlessly and Primal nodded.  
  
"Ok, Rough-Shod. Feel free to wander around. Get used to the place and introduce yourself to the rest of the crew." Primal's tone had softened somewhat and he smiled. "Just try not to hurt any of them too badly." Rough-Shod nodded and saluted, leaving his quarters without further discussion. He waited until the door closed behind her before looking at Rhinox. His smile dropped and he ran a hand over his face.  
  
"So what's the bad news?" he asked with a sigh. Rhinox's metallic lips skewed.  
  
"I don't think it's more than a minor glitch, but her behavioural programming is a bit off. She seems to lean more to the equine side of her personality, but I don't think it will affect her too badly. Her aggression inhibitors are almost nonexistent, though, and she seems to have a short fuse." he seemed to considered for a moment "I'd want to keep her away from Rattrap. She's not going to put up with his slag. I don't want to have to peal him off the bulkheads." Primal chuckled.  
  
"I don't know.. I think it would do him some good."  
  
*******************  
  
Rough-Shod walked down the corridor, feeling alone and lost. A chance to start over? To what end? This 'war' as Primal called it would only end eventually and she'd be back where she started- nowhere. As she approached the bridge, angry voices emanated from behind the blast doors.   
  
"Listen here, Chopperface, I don't care what you think and you know what?! You can kiss my pink, hairless..."   
  
The blast doors slid open to reveal Dinobot and Rattrap blocking the entrance, the larger of the two glowering down at the smaller one as they stood toe to toe, Rattrap's index finger jabbing into Dinobot's chest. Dinobot, in his towering robot mode, smacked the hand away, almost hitting Rough-Shod in the face. Her hand flashed out in a display of well practised reflexes and seized the offending extremity in a vice-like grip, turning the joint quickly and to an odd angle. Dinobot's optic sensors widened and he gave a surprised snarl of pain, dropping to his knees. Rough's blue optics were narrowed dangerously, as though she thought he'd tried to strike her on purpose. Silence suddenly enveloped the bridge, everyone looking at her in either surprise or shock. She looked down at Dinobot, still on his knees, and blinked as though released from a pre-programmed response. She released her grip on his hand and pushed quickly past Rattrap and Silverbolt, switching to beast mode as she stepped onto lift and rode it down. Dinobot got to his feet, his teeth bared in anger, and Rattrap sniggered.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like her.." he quipped. Dinobot snarled and shoved him.  
  
"Shut that hole under your nose rodent, or have it silenced. Permanently." he growled ominously. He stormed off the bridge, nursing his wounded pride. Cheetor finally remembered to close his mouth, which had been hanging open.  
  
"Wow... not exactly the 'friendly' sort, is she." he observed uneasily. Silverbolt patted the younger Maximal's shoulder.  
  
"It takes some Maximals a little longer than others to adjust to their new surroundings." Bolt offered with a smile, turning to the lift. Cheetor watched him dubiously.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To introduce myself, of course." the lift lowered and Silverbolt disappeared. Rattrap laughed somewhat snidely.  
  
"I'll get the repair chamber ready.."  
  
****************************  
  
Rough stood at the edge of the falls, staring down at the chaotic, churning water below. In her equine beast mode, her sharp audio sensor's picking up Bolt's approach easily. She didn't even turn to look at him as he stood beside her and looked down at the water.  
  
"Not thinking of jumping are you? You just got here. Surely we can't be all that bad?" he asked with an easy smile, his voice pleasant. She didn't answer. His brow furrowed.  
  
"Do you have a name?" he asked simply, hopeful that she would respond. She flicked an ear back at him.  
  
"I have neither the need or desire to make friends." she stated, her voice low, emotionless and definitely unfriendly. Bolt was taken aback by her curtness and he blinked. He'd not expected that kind of response.  
  
"Everyone needs a friend." He replied, his tone indicating that he didn't think her previous words made sense. Still, she did not look at him.  
  
"Friends are a liability." she turned and moved away at a walk, her body language tell him to follow only at his own risk. He watched her go in stunned silence before turning back to the Axalon.  
  
*************************  
  
She did not return until well into the evening, and only did so at Primal's behest. Sentinel was online when she arrived back at the ship, but the computer recognized her signature and allowed her to pass. Primal was alone on the bridge waiting for her when the lift opened and she stepped into the ship. He was leaned casually against the centre holoviewer, his brawny arms crossed over his massive chest. She nodded to him and moved to walk past not looking him in the eye.  
  
"I heard you aren't getting along well with the other kids.." he commented dryly and she stopped.  
  
"What happened with Dinobot was an accident. I reacted too quickly and without thinking... a force of habit it seems." she replied cooly. He shook his head in frustration.  
  
"We're all friends here, Rough-Shod. A team. We look out for each other. We have to if we're to survive this long enough to get rescued.." She snorted disdainfully.  
  
"I had friends once.. Rachet, Prowl, Ironhide, Optimus Prime.. Any of these names ringing a bell?" she asked bitterly "As to rescue? Don't get your hopes up, Boss. Hope is a dangerous thing."  
  
"Hope keeps us going." he didn't let her dourness get to him.  
  
"War keeps me going. That and the prospect of being removed from this miserable existence by a lucky blaster bolt." she replied finally looking at him, her voice emotionless but her eyes filled with the pain that she kept from her words. Primal was stuck for a retort and she walked past him and through the door.  
  
*************************  
  
The sun was just breaking in the east as Rough-Shod and Cheetor left to patrol the north eastern perimeter. It was the one farthest away from any Pred activity, and while Rough had not argued or questioned Primal's orders, he knew she wasn't happy about the assignment, and even less thrilled with having a partner. Their task was to check the 40 miles of perimeter sensors and then return to base, and considering the speed both Maximals were capable of, the assignment would take 4 hours at the most. The terrain was rocky, bordered by mountains and forest. Cheetor was in the lead jogging along on lanky legs, his long tail held up in a cocky manner. Patrolling this sector was always a cake walk.  
  
"That was some move you used on Dinobot yesterday..." he commented with a smile "I've never seen anyone react that fast." She'd said nothing so far, and the silence was getting monotonous, to Cheetor at least. Rough-Shod kept up with an effortless, elastic trot, her head held down almost to her knees, her eyes wary and suspicious, her ears flicking. She didn't answer him and he stopped, turning to look at her. They were surrounded by rocky outcrops, probably left over from glacial retreat Rough guessed idly. "You don't talk much, do you?" he observed. She looked at him somewhat blankly. She hadn't even been paying attention.  
  
"This is a patrol, not a picnic." she responded somewhat coldly. "To lose focus is to give the enemy the advantage." Cheetor snorted disdainfully.  
  
"Enemy? What enemy? There's nothing out here the Preds want. I don't even know why we're out here."  
  
"We're here because we're ordered to be here."  
  
"Are you for real?" he asked, looking at the grey horse-bot as though she had just sprouted another head. She gave him a smile that was all teeth.  
  
"I assure you, kid, I'm VERY real." she replied, her optics flashing. The look sent a chill up the cat's back. He was just about to reply with something smart when she froze, her nose to the wind.   
  
"What is it?" he checked his internal scanners, but the surrounding raw energon in the rocks was interfering with his reception. A keening, wailing cackle bounced off the rocks around them. The sound was eerie, maniacal and infinitely evil. "What the.." he never got to finish his sentence. Cheetor's eyes widened in surprise as Rough-Shod's ears flattened against her head and she charged at him, knocking him abruptly aside as he suddenly found himself standing in a cold dark shadow. He rolled with her unexpected hit and came up with an angry snarl, turning in time to watch a massive, hairy shape slam into Rough as she rose up on her hind legs to meet it, her deadly front hooves slashing. The huge beast collided with into her, the sickening giggling never ceasing.   
  
Rough lost her footing as the momentum of the hit sent her backwards head over heals. She managed to twist and roll onto her belly as she slid backwards on her knees. She lay stunned for a second, but glowered at her attacker. He was huge, the size of a polar bear, only he was definitely a hyena. The Predacon continued to giggle, it's huge jaws studded with a mouthful of powerful, pointed teeth, it's wet tongue lolling from the side of his face. His small, sickly yellow eyes were blank and evil, the tiny black pupils giving him and insane look.   
  
"Cheetor to base. The north-east sector it hot! We need backup!" he finished the call for help and snarled, launching himself at the monstrosity, but he was cuffed aside like a toy and connected solidly with one of the outcroppings. He gave a groan and lay still. Rough got to her feet.  
  
"You have got to be the single, most butt ugly thing I've ever seen.. And I've been around.." she said, as though in disgusted awe. The yellow eyes flashed, and he covered his thick muzzle with his paws and giggled.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Maximal." he tittered maniacally. A puddle of drool formed on the ground at his feet and Rough's lip curled in disgust. She sported a slash from her neck down to her flank, but ignored it, moving to put herself between Cheetor and the Predacon. She'd have time to 'bleed' later. The ground trembled and the hyena thing looked to the nearby forest as a Megatron shoved the trees aside and stepped into the open.   
  
"Well done, Lockjaw." he praised the drooling Pred with a nasty smile. Lockjaw wagged his short, hairy tail in a sickening imitation of a canine greeting. Rough-Shod looked up at Megatron, her eyes narrow and fierce.  
  
"I'm guessing you're name isn't 'Barney' and we're not going to sing songs and hold hands." she growled contemptuously. Cheetor groaned and shook his head. Her reaction was not at all what the big Predacon had expected, and it irritated him to no end. The reference to 'Barney' had him a little confused, but it was fleeting.  
  
"Barney? Nooo.. I assure you Maximal, that I do not sing." He approached, but she did not move, keeping herself between the Preds and her injured partner.  
  
"With a voice like that, it's little wonder." she returned sarcastically. Cheetor looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. He tried to rise, but something shorted out, and his body convulsed momentarily. Megatron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Charming.." his tone indicated he found her anything but. "You have courage, Maximal.. A pity my forces could not secure your pod as well. But, life is full of little disappointments I suppose, though Lockjaw will do as a consolation prize.." Rough-Shod laughed and Cheetor grimaced. It was bad enough they were probably going to die if help didn't arrive quickly, but if she kept goading Megatron, it was going to be a slow, very painful demise.  
  
"That was one Pandora's Box you did well not to find, fool." Rough replied with a contemptuous laugh. "Leave now Megatron, and I'll let you live." It was Megatron's turn to laugh.  
  
"Arrogant Maximal filth.." he snarled and stepped closer. "You overestimate your abilities, I think. Yessss." Rough converted to 'bot form and stood her ground, her knees slightly bent, her forearms held up in front of her. The Predacon leader laughed again.  
  
"Deal with her, Lockjaw, she is beneath my notice." he sniffed, rolling his eyes. Lockjaw giggled and lunged at her, and she turned in less than a heartbeat to meet him. He was on her just as quickly, his powerful jaws gaping and snapping at her face. Rough ducked and slid quickly left, but the ugly Predacon caught her across the face with a solid blow from his paw. She was thrown aside like Cheetro had been, but switched quickly to horse form as Lockjaw lunged at her again. He landed on her back, his claws tearing at her, his teeth gripping the back of her neck. Rough gave an angry bellow and bucked viciously, jumping into the air and lashing out with her hind feet as gravity dragged on the heavier Pred. She caught him in the belly and he howled, making his grip on her neck tenuous. Rough-Shod's long neck snaked around, catching a mouth full of rank, musty fur and shook her head like an enraged shark as the Pred threatened to drag her down with him. He released her and she reared, her eyes fierce, teeth bared and brought her fore-hooves down on Lockjaw's repulsive form. He snarled in pain and converted to robot form, kicking her off of him.  
  
Thrown backwards, she used the momentum to roll to her feet and change to bot mode in time to meet another attack as Lockjaw once again assumed his hideous beast form. She pulled her right arm back to her side and two long serrated blades sprang from her forearm with a 'shnict'. As the two warriors connected again in their deadly dance, Rough buried her blades into the joint between the beast's shoulder and neck as she fell on her back, and was rewarded by a thick spray of dark lubricant. Lockjaw howled and writhed in agony and fury, his jaws snapping at her face. She calmly posted a foot into his hairy belly and flipped him off her with a brutal kick. The blades retracted into her arm again and she flipped effortlessly to her feet. Lockjaw lay in a heap, giggling and whining pitifully. She faced Megatron, her blue optics flashing. The Predacon leader switched to robot form and glowered down at her, a sneer on his face.  
  
"Yesss.. A pity we did not find you first." his eyes were narrow as he spoke. Rough was little over half his size, but she smiled up at him, a deadly glint in her eyes. She was streaked with congealing fluid, the same that still gushed from the horrible wound she'd inflicted on his newest pawn. The cannon encompassing his arm glowed threateningly to life and he pointed the business end of it in her direction.   
  
Rough-Shod's knees would have trembled in pain and fatigue had she not been so intent on showing Megatron she did not fear him, or the sure death he offered. She was damaged, badly damaged, but the prospect of finally dying honourably in battle, on her feet and staring down a powerful foe was just too sweet. She held her chin up, waiting for him to fire, when the ground in front of him erupted, spraying rock and dirt into the air. She heard a howling war cry that could only come from Silverbolt and she vaguely heard Primal's voice. Megatron took a hurried step backwards and his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"We will meet again, little Maximal. Yess..." he turned and slipped into the forest, Lockjaw flashed her a sick, sadistic smile and limped after him, trailing a spray of lubricant in his wake from his wound. It felt as though it took an eternity for their rescue to arrive, and she guessed that Bolt had probably fired at maximum range. She didn't turn to greet them as Primal, Bolt and Air Razor landed, just kept staring off into the forest that had swallowed her enemy, unable to hide her disappointment. She finally staggered, her wounds smoking and sparking, but it wasn't until the energon surge hit that she actually fell to her knees. Her internal computer spoke up in it's emotionless but annoyingly helpful tone. "Energon surge detected. Internal systems damaged. Unable to compensate.." She pitched forward onto her face as Primal approached her, and she closed her eyes, welcoming death's dark embrace.  
  
"She's all beat up and still looked right up at him, I'm tellin you! Looked him in the eyes and laughed in Megatron's face." Cheetor recanted shaking his head in wonder. "She's crazy, but man can she fight. Rough put herself right between me and Megajerk, and never even blinked." Rhinox shook his head and gave Optimus a worried look.   
  
"She's brave alright, but ya gotta wonder 'bout someone who don't seem to be afraid to take the big dirt nap." Rattrap remarked suspiciously.  
  
"Not everyone can be as absorbed with self preservation as you are, vermin." Dinobot sneered. The rat gave him a scathing look.  
  
"Hey bite me, Dinobutt."  
  
"Enough, both of you." Primal groaned, waving at them dismissively. The lights on the R-Chamber flashed green, indicating all repairs to Rough-Shod were complete. The other Maximals filtered off the bridge before the chamber's door opened, and she stepped out, an angry, disappointed look on her young face.  
  
"Why did you do it!?" she exploded, stepping toe to toe with the larger Optimus, jabbing her finger into his chest. "Why didn't you just let me die?! You'd have gotten there in time to save the kid after Megatron had destroyed me. You cheated me of an honourable death!!"  
  
"Is that truly what you want?" Optimus asked, genuinely curious. "You never struck me as that selfish. We need you, Rough-Shod, and as much as you hate to admit it, you need us. Let the past go. I'm giving you a chance at a new life."  
  
"I NEED NO ONE!" she snapped back, her voice rising from an angry growl. "And what does this 'new life' offer?? If we are rescued, I'll be deactivated and packed away in some warehouse until the next damn war. I'm sick of it! I will not be used any longer, Primal! Not by you, not by the Preds, not by ANYONE!" she radiated emotional pain like a reactor gone critical. He reached out and put his hand on her broad shoulder, but she slapped it away, baring her teeth.  
  
"No one is trying to use you. What happened to you, Rough-Shod? You're no murderer.. You have too much honour for that. If you didn't you'd have left Cheetor to die today, instead of almost sacrificing yourself to protect him. Why did you destroyed that outpost, Rough? It wasn't just because they were stockpiling weapons, was it?" his voice lost it's hard edge now that her emotionless facade had cracked. She turned away from him angrily.  
  
"My reasons were my own, Primal. Leave my past out of this." she snarled. "What's done is done. Suffice to say they deserved what they got, and I enjoyed every minute of their destruction." she turned her head slightly, her eyes narrowed and boring into the Maximal leader. "There is no such thing as a Decepticon 'civilian', Primal. I'm not a murderer. I was only defending the Autobot cause, and for that I was betrayed by the very leadership I swore my loyalty to. Had Optimus Prime survived The War, it would not have happened. Prime was no fool, he knew the Con's could not be trusted, unlike that idiot Rodimus. Had I only done my job better, there would be no Predacons, or Pack Cebertronia, and you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?"  
  
"You were betrayed?" he asked a bit dubiously, but something began to twig. She had been a loyal warrior to the Autobot cause, and loyal warriors didn't just go off on their own to kill people and blow things up, unless they were under orders to do so. "If you were wrongly accused, then when we get back to Cybertron help me clear your name."  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Primal. I was sacrificed for the 'greater good'. I can never clear my name. No, I didn't destroy that outpost just because they were stockpiling weapons, and there wasn't one damn 'civilian' within 50 miles. Did the tribunal ask how a lone soldier could get by their defences to destroyed the place from the inside? No, they didn't. Rodimus had no choice but to allow me to be found guilty at a make-believe trial, because the proof of what they were doing went up with the outpost.." she almost shook with anger. What she was telling him was still classified information, but what did it matter anymore?  
  
"Why didn't you fight the charges? Speak out in your defence?" Primal asked, though he knew the answer. She was too loyal to 'the cause'. She was a soldier, one loyal enough to fall on her own sword for her ideals and those of her superiors.   
  
"For the same reason I put myself between Cheetor and Preds today. Because it was my duty." she replied, sounding incredibly bitter. Primal put a hand on her shoulder, and this time she didn't try to swat it away.  
  
"You were captured, weren't you? That's how you got into the facility." he said gently. She gave a great, despairing sigh.  
  
"Yes. Phalanx and I were on a 'simple' recon mission and they jumped us. They wanted us to make public confessions as to why we were 'invading their territorial airspace', and when we wouldn't give them what they wanted they tortured him, thinking it would get me to capitulate. It didn't, and it took Phal a long time to die." her head hung and her teeth clenched. "He wouldn't break. All I could hope for was that they would just tire of their sadistic games and put a blaster bolt in his head and end his agony. I could have ended his suffering by telling them who had authorized the mission, but I couldn't, because I could not betray my warrior's oath." she stared blankly at the control panel in front of her as Prime shook his head in near shock. He couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Who did authorize the mission?" He watched her shoulders slump and her head dropped low.  
  
"Rodimus Prime was the one who sent us on that mission under the utmost secrecy. He knew what the Con's were doing, but he needed proof. Because of him I had to listen and watch as my best friend was tortured. Everything after that is a blur.. I don't even remember how I escaped and got to the facility's power core. When it went up, there wasn't enough left to put in a safe-deposit box, and with it went the proof Rodimus needed."   
  
"And had the Con's found out it was Rodimus that sanctioned the mission, it would have meant another war.." the pieces fit, but it didn't make the bitter truth easier to swallow.  
  
"Phalanx was never honoured. He died for a cause he believed in, and his sacrifice was never acknowledge. He was declared a deserter and his files were deleted as though he had never exited. It was then that I realized there was no justice left in the galaxy." she continued blankly.  
  
"When we get back to Cybertron, I'll help you clear your name, Rough-Shod. That I promise you." he gave her shoulder a sympathetic, supportive squeeze. She laughed bitterly and converting to beast mode, walked towards the bridge doors and out into the corridor, heading for her quarters.  
  
"Don't waste your time, Primal. There is nothing to be gained by digging up a past that, officially at least, does not exist. I fear the repercussions of doing so would not be in your best interests, my friend." She returned over her shoulder "I will always be The Unforgiven. The Angel of Death. The stuff of young 'bot's nightmares. I often though that Primus must hate me to have abandoned me to this fate... so I started hating Him back, and sadly that hate has given me a measure of peace" she chuckled darkly. "Have a good night, Sir." The doors slid shut behind her, leaving Primal alone on the bridge.  
  
  
  



End file.
